Bribery
by ankh x princess
Summary: Spike/Dawn friendship fluff. Dawn finds him in a compromising position..hehe ;)


Title: Bribery  
Author: Bwit  
Rating: PG, use of some British slang heh  
Spoilers: Post "Older and Far Away"  
Distribution: Please..If you want it, just let me know where it's going *grin*  
Disclaimer: *looks around* the white padded walls and incessant medication tells me I tend to hallucinate which means this show is probably NOT mine! heh, darn ;(  
Summary: Dawn and Spike fluff(friendship..not relationship!) Dawn catches Spike in a compromising position..hehe ;)  
Dedication: To Michi..just cuz I figure you deserve a story written for you! hehe   
  
Challenge #56  
"Dawn isn't in enough fics. I'd like to see her catch Spike doing something seedy in Buffy's room, be it sniffing her clothing, going through her things, staring at her pictures -- anything Dawn can catch him doing that will earn him a *severe* teasing from everyone's favorite little sister. Only Dawn/Spike. No one else can come home and catch them. If Buffy or Joyce do come home, Spike has to be gone before they do, and Dawn has to keep the visit secret. Silly/fluff piece, please. Absolutely NO smut. I know you're all gutter-brains. ;) PG-13 or below."   
~~~~  
  
Coming home from school to an empty house wasn't all that unusual for Dawn, since Willow was back to hanging out with Tara and Buffy was slaying the double meat medleys. So, she was surprised when she heard a noise coming from Buffy's bedroom. Slowly walking up the stairs she reached Buffy's room and pushed the door to the side to see what was going on. Dawn's hands flew to her face while she tried to suppress an escaping giggle. Quickly turning around Spike's jaw dropped, along with Buffy's white peasant top.   
  
"Oh my God!" Dawn half-yelled, fits of laughter overwhelming her while she fell to her knees on the floor with tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"It's not what it looks like," he started, stunned that he'd been caught for the second time catching a whiff of his favorite enemy.  
  
"If this isn't what it looks like then what is it, huh? And don't tell me you're just trying to get the smell of your enemy, no one's done that to Buffy before and they sure aren't about to start!" Dawn said, wiping tears out of her eyes with a big grin on her face.  
  
"You just loooove the smell of Buffy, 'Yum, vanilla, smells bloody good!', " she mimicked in a horrible British accent.  
  
"Hey now..you stop that Lil Bit," he said flustered. "There will be no picking on the Big Bad!"  
  
"Yea, the Big Bad Ass Smeller!" she was holding her stomach, her side cramping from all of the laughing.  
  
"Hey now, don't use that sort of language!" he couldn't believe it, his Nibblet making fun of him! It just wasn't right in the laws of nature.  
  
"I won't tell a soul..I swear," she said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute. I don't like that look," she was smirking like him. Oh how he hated himself for teaching her to be like him!  
  
Just as he thought the teasing was over and he was about to promise to do something it started up again, "So why were you smelling it, huh Spike? And what else of hers have you taken a few whiffs of? Does it turn you on?" she asked in a singsong voice.  
  
"Whoa there! Don't think like that..you're too young to think that way. No bloody gutter mind for my Bit!" he exclaimed, surprised out her evil questioning.  
  
"Okay, Okay but you owe me! How about..every Friday you have to watch movies with me and Janice for the next month!" he was about to protest when she goes, "And you have no say in the type of movies! If we want chick flicks that's what it'll be," she stuck her tongue out for good measure.  
  
Sighing he agreed, "Aright Nibblet..but this stays between us or I tell big sis about all the times you stole her sweaters and wore them to school behind her back."  
  
She looked stunned for a second, "Yay!!" she screamed running to him and hugging him around the neck. "We'll have so much fun..and then afterwards we can talk about boys!"  
  
He groaned, "Oh no, what have I gotten myself into?!" Dawn just looked at him and grinned.  
  
THE END~! 


End file.
